Commercial Off-The-Shelf (COTS) lithium-ion battery cells have been used in numerous types of devices. Under normal conditions, such cells may provide high energy and long cycle life. Under some conditions, however, additional measures may be needed for proper operation. For example, extreme low temperature conditions may require that a battery cell be pre-heated before recharging. Known methods for such heating may be bulky and/or inefficient. Moreover, some COTS lithium-ion cells may be susceptible to thermal runaway. When a lithium-ion cell fails in such a manner, substantial energy can be released. This energy release in one cell of a multi-cell battery array may potentially trigger a chain reaction of thermal runaways in other cells in that array.